Tsukikage Nite ( In The Moonlight )
by kirameku-14
Summary: Hyukjae bertengkar dengan Donghae di hari lahirnya. Lalu apakah yang dilakukan oleh Donghae untuk membuat perasaan Hyukjae kembali membaik? Dan apakah yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak mereka terhadap Hyukjae?. BoyxBoy, MPREG, HaeHyuk.


It doesn't matter how many times I have to sacrifice myself.

When he calls my name with that miserable voice…

I can't help but think about how much I love him.

And yet, there's something else.

What is this feeling that approaching me so fast?

I haven't noticed it before…

Stronger…

Stronger…

I want each minutes, each second, to last an eternity for the sake of us being together…

-Tsukikage Nite, Yoshino Miri-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsukikage Nite ( In the Moonlight )**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**HaeHyuk.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance,**** family, a little bit of hurt/comfort****.**

**.**

**Rate :**

**M**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Tulisan pembuka di atas beserta judul diambil dari sebuah doujin karya Yoshino Miri, tapi jalan cerita gak akan sama seperti doujin itu. Kalau cast ff ini, mereka milik tuhan~**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love, ****M-preg, ****DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsukikage Nite ( In The Moonlight )**

**Just enjoy this fict.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Jadi kau takkan pulang malam ini? Bagus! Pergi saja sana! Kau pikir aku akan mengemis-ngemis padamu? Supaya kau pulang _hah_? Pergi saja dengan sekretaris cantikmu itu!" Lee Hyukjae, namja manis itu tampak menggeram marah menghadapi kenyataan jika malam ini, suami sekaligus _appa_ dari anak-anaknya takkan pulang. Sekalipun hari ini adalah hari spesialnya.

"Hyukkie, jangan seperti ini… hari ini aku benar-benar tak bisa pulang. Proyek kali ini harus sukses… kumohon mengertilah." Suami tampan Lee Hyukjae itu sedang berusaha membujuk sang suami agar mengerti tentang keadaan mereka kali ini, lagipula dia bingung, kenapa Hyukjaenya mesti seperti ini hari ini? Biasanya dia mau mengerti dan menerima jika dia harus pergi keluar kota menuruti rekan bisnisnya.

"Tak apa… pergilah. Tak usah pulang sekalian!" Hyukjae kali ini benar-benar kesal dan ingin menangis saat Donghae, suaminya itu melupakan hari spesialnya.

Hyukjae meninggalkan Donghae untuk segera masuk ke kamar anak-anaknya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, dan segera pergi dari rumah itu. Pekerjaannya tak bisa menunggu.

"_Umma_…" Hyukjae yang berniat membangunkan kedua anaknya kini berdiri mematung saat si sulung menatapnya sembari menutup telinga adiknya.

"_Nde_, Jongsukkie dan Minho_ yah_ sudah bangun ternyata?" Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum dan menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"_Hyung_, lepas…" gerutu si bungsu saat _hyung_nya tak segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinganya. "_Umma_… bertengkar dengan _appa_? Tadi Minho bangun gara-gara dengar _umma_ berteriak, tapi telinga Minho langsung ditutup Jongsuk _hyung_. _Umma_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Minho setelah sang _hyung_ melepaskannya.

"_Nde_… _umma_ tadi marah pada _appa_… habisnya _appa_ tidak pulang malam ini. Jadi _umma _hanya dengan kalian malam ini." Hyukjae yang memang selalu tak ingin membohongi kedua anaknya, mencoba menceritakan keadaannya pada kedua anaknya itu.

"_Umma_ jangan nangis…" si sulung segera saja mengecupi pipi Hyukjae, raut muka Hyukjae hanya terlihat akan menangis dan anak sekecil Jongsuk sudah mengerti jika _eomma_nya akan menangis.

"_Nde_, besok _appa_ pasti pulang. Sekarang _umma _dengan kami saja. Kami sayang _umma_." Minho pun mengecupi pipi Hyukjae, pipi malaikatnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"_Umma_…" panggil Jongsuk yang saat ini terlihat memegang sesuatu.

"Hmm?" tanggap Hyukjae.

"Semalam Jongsukkie dan Minho membuat ini, semoga _umma_ suka." Dan, Jongsukpun segera memberikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera membuka lipatan itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Tulisan yang belum bisa dikatakan rapi itu, gambar serta warna yang juga belum bisa dikatakan rapi itu, sukses membuat Hyukjae menangis terharu. Memeluk kedua anaknya yang sangat dibanggakannya, kini hal itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh Hyukjae.

"_Saengil chukkaehamnida…_

_Saengil chukkaehamnida…_

_Saranghaneun uri umma…_

_Saengil chukkaehamnida…_

_Uri umma yang lebih hebat dari siapapun…_

_Uri umma yang lebih cantik dari siapapun…_

_Uri umma yang selalu melindungi kami lebih dari siapapun…_

_Saengil chukkaehamnida…_

_Semoga… di tahun ini umma semakin bahagia._

_Karena… kebahagiaan umma adalah kebahagiaan kami._

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi umma yang terbaik untuk kami._

_Saranghae uri umma."_

Terang saja Hyukjae menangis saat membacanya, anaknya yang saat ini baru memasuki kelas dua sekolah dasar dan yang satu lagi masih taman kanak-kanak ini berhasil membuat hatinya tersentuh. Kata-kata itu, gambaran hati di sana sini, sukses membuatnya makin menyanyangi buah hatinya itu.

"Jongsukkie, Minho _yah_… kemari nak." Hyukjae meminta kedua anaknya itu masuk ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Dan dengan senang hati, anak-anaknya itu akan masuk ke dalam pelukan_ umma_ mereka tercinta.

"_Nado saranghae_. _Umma_ benar-benar menyanyangi anak-anak _umma_. Terima kasih juga sudah mau memiliki _umma_ seperti_ umma_,"

Untuk beberapa saat ketiganya terhanyut dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Meresapi ikatan batin yang makin kuat di antara ketiganya.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kalian mandi. Setelah itu sarapan, sekolah menunggu kalian." Ucap Hyukjae sembari melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

"Baik!" seru keduanya riang dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ya, Hyukjae sudah membiasakan kedua anaknya untuk mandiri. Mengurus hal-hal kecil seperti mandi sendiri itu sudah dibiasakan oleh Hyukjae beserta Donghae. Mereka hanya tak ingin anak-anak mereka menjadi anak manja yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun seorang diri nantinya.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami pagi ini." Gumam Hyukjae setelah selesai memeriksa tas sekolah anak-anaknya itu. "Mandi yang bersih _aedeul_ _ah_. Dan jangan lama-lama, nanti kalian kedinginan." Peringat Hyukjae sebelum keluar dari kamar kedua anaknya itu. Peringatan yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman mengiyakan oleh kedua anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"_Umma_, nanti pulang sekolah boleh tidak Jongsukkie main ke rumah Sungmin _gomo_? Jongsukkie mau main sama Sandeul nanti… boleh ya?" Rayu Jongsuk yang ingin bermain dengan anak Sungmin yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"_Hyungie_ mau main sama Sandeul _hyung_? Minho mau ikut _hyung_…" kini giliran si bungsu yang merajuk.

"Eh? Minho _yah 'kan _nanti pulangnya lebih cepat dari _hyungie_, mau menunggu?" tanya Jongsuk pada adiknya itu.

"Kalian ingin main ke rumah Sungmin _gomo_? _Umma_ izinkan kalian pergi jika Sungmin _gomo_ setuju kalian main ke sana, bagaimana?" tanya Hyukjae yang saat ini sedang meletakkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Sungmin _gomo_ pasti setuju." Si sulung berpikir positif, dan diangguki si bungsu.

"Baiklah, _umma_ hubungi Sungmin _gomo_ dulu." Dan Hyukjae kini beranjak untuk menelpon _hyung_nya itu. Percakapanpun berlangsung untuk beberapa menit. Kemudian Hyukjae segera kembali ke ruang makan untuk memberitahukan kedua anaknya. "Sungmin _gomo_ setuju, nanti Kyuhyun _samcho_n yang akan menjemput Minho. Jadi jangan kemana-mana sampai Kyuhyun _samchon_ datang menjemput. _Arrachi_? Jongsukkie juga nanti akan dijemput Kyuhyun _samchon_. Pesan yang sama berlaku untuk Jongsukkie." Nasihat Hyukjae.

"_Arraseo umma_." Jawab keduanya girang.

.

.

.

"Eh, ada Sungmin _gomo_?" tanya Jongsuk saat akan memasuki mobil Kyuhyun bersama Sandeul.

"Aku juga ada di sini _hyungie_!" teriak Minho dari jok belakang.

"_Kajja_ masuk ke dalam _aedeul ah_." Setelah mendengar perintah dari Sungmin, anak-anak itupun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Minho sudah bercerita pada kami." Lanjut Sungmin saat mobil Kyuhyun sudah melaju meninggalkan pelataran parkir sekolah anaknya itu.

"Bercerita apa _umma_?" tanya Sandeul yang tak mengerti apapun.

"Hari ini, hari ulang tahun Eunhyuk _gomo aedeul ah_, dan Jongsukkie maupun Minho ingin membuat kejutan untuk Eunhyuk _gomo_." Terang Sungmin yang saat ini memutar badannya ke belakang untuk menatapi ketiga anak lucu itu.

"Kejutan! _Yay_, boleh Sandeullie ikut memberi kejutan untuk Eunhyuk _gomo_?" tanya Sandeul senang sembari melihat kedua sepupunya itu.

"Tentu saja _hyungie_. Semakin banyak orangnya semakin menyenangkan." Setuju Minho yang menatapi Sandeul dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar senang.

"Tapi… _appa_ gak ikut _gomo_." Adu Jongsuk.

"Memangnya Donghae _hyung _kemana Jongsuk _ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun sesekali melihat ketiga anak manis itu dari spionnya.

"_Appa_ ada pekerjaan, tadi saja _appa_ buat_ umma_ marah. Habisnya _appa_ gak pulang malam ini." Adu Jongsuk dengan bahasanya dan menatapi _samchon_nya yang sedang menyetir itu.

"Baiklah, nanti _gomo_ coba marahi _appa _ikanmu itu. Jangan, bersedih _nde_?" dan Sungminpun mencoba menenangi kedua keponakannya yang tampak bersedih itu.

Sementara Sandeul yang duduk di tengah-tengah kedua sepupunya itu, berusaha merangkul keduanya dengan tangan mungilnya itu.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Beli kue, _'kan hyungie_?" tanya Minho sembari menatapi _hyung_nya.

"_Ung_! Kue _strawberry_ kesukaan _umma_. _Eotte_,_ samchon_, _gomo_?" tanya Jongsuk balik.

"Baik, beli kue~." Ujar Sungmin senang.

"Ming, yang mau membeli kue _'kan_ anak-anak, kenapa kau yang girangnya kelewatan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung melihat sikap pasangan hidupnya itu.

"Aku suka memilih kue, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Dan senang makan kue juga _'kan umma_?" sambung Sandeul dari kursi belakang, membuat Sungmin sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Sementara yang lainnya sibuk tertawa melihat mereka.

"_Hyungie_, mawar putihnya jadi?" tanya Minho.

"Tentu, Minho _yah_ bawa uangnya _'kan_?" dan pertanyaan Jongsuk itu diangguki oleh Minho.

"Eih, uang? Untuk apa kalian mengeluarkan uang kalian? Biar _gomo _dan _samchon _saja yang membayarnya." Protes Sungmin saat mendengar percakapan itu.

"_Anniya gomo_. Kami mau memberikan sesuatu dengan uang kami juga untuk _umma_. Tapi uang kami cuma cukup untuk membelikan bunga untuk _umma_. Makanya _gomo_ dan _samchon_ bayar kue nya saja ya?" terang Jongsuk.

"Lebih baik simpan saja uang kalian _aedeul ah_." Sanggah Sungmin.

"_Anniya gomo_. Aku dan _hyungie _ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk _umma_, soalnya… kalau kami bisa memberikan sesuatu dengan uang kami, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. _Gomo_ jangan menggagalkan usaha kami yang sudah mengumpulkan uang jajan kami ini ya." delik Minho saat kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Hahaha, anak-anak Eunhyuk _hyung _dan Donghae _hyung _benar-benar pintar, biarkan saja Ming. Ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi mereka jika berhasil membelikan sesuatu untuk _umma _mereka. Aku dulu juga begitu. Jadi biarkan saja." Kyuhyun yang mengerti pun, membujuk Sungmin untuk membiarkan anak-anak itu dengan rencananya. Sungminpun pada akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Sandeullie juga anak _appa_ dan _umma _yang pintar." Kini giliran Sandeul yang protes mendengar pujian _appa_nya itu.

"Tentu saja pintar, Sandeullie _'kan _seratus persen mewarisi otak _appa_ yang jenius ini." Dan Kyuhyun, kembali membanggakan dirinya sendiri di depan yang lainnya.

"Tuan Cho dengan segala kesombongannya." Gerutu Sungmin sembari memutar kedua bola matanya, jengan dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang satu ini.

"Ini kenyataan Ming." Seringaian itu tercipta saat melihat reaksi pasangan hidupnya itu.

.

.

.

Dua jam setelah jam pulang sekolah anak-anaknya, bel di rumah Hyukjae berdering nyaring menandakan adanya tamu yang datang ke rumah hangatnya itu. Hyukjae yang tadi ada di ruang tamupun bergegas membukakan pintu saat melihat muka Kyuhyun yang berada pada _intercom_ rumahnya itu.

"Ada apa Kyu…" pertanyaan itu tak terselesaikan saat Hyukjae menatap Sungmin yang sedang memegang sebuah _tart strawberry _kesukaannya, lengkap dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala.

"_Saengil chukkaehamnida_." Semuanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Membuat Hyukjae tersenyum haru, sebelum menutup matanya, membuat pengharapan sebelum meniup lilin-lilin itu.

'Semoga… keluargaku semakin bahagia, anak-anakku tak kekurangan apapun, dan semoga… setidaknya sebelum hari ini berakhir aku bertemu dengannya.' Pengharapan yang sederhana itu terlantun dari dasar hatinya, hanya sebuah pengharapan yang sederhana bukan?

"_Jja_, masuk ke dalam." Ajak Hyukjae.

"_Umma_, ini hadiah dari kami." Minho dan Jongsuk, yang masing-masing memegang bunga mawar putih kesukaan sang umma yang sudah dililiti pita warna-warni, pemanis _visual_ bunga itu. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih _aedeul ah_." Ucap Hyukjae saat menerima bunga itu dari anak-anaknya.

"_Gomo_… Sandeullie juga punya hadiah untuk _gomo_… tapi… maaf kalau _gomo_ gak suka…" ucap Sandeul sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi untuk Hyukjae.

"Boleh _gomo_ buka?" tanya Hyukjae dan Sandeul menyetujuinya. "Woah,_ strawberry_. Terima kasih, Sandeullie." Ucap Hyukjae sembari mengelus lembut rambut Sandeul, sama seperti saat ia berterima kasih pada anaknya tadi.

"_Gomo_ suka?" mata bulat itu bersinar dengan cerahnya saat melihat Hyukjae mengangguk dengan senangnya.

Dan siang itu beranjak menjadi sore hari yang menyenangkan, penuh dengan canda tawa dan sesekali tangisan dari si bungsu yang merasa terjahili oleh kakak-kakaknya itu. Menjelang makan malam, keluarga kecil Kyuhyun pamit pulang. Meninggalkan Hyukjae beserta anak-anak yang akan bersiap untuk makan malam.

Dan malam pun kian menggelap, menandakan penghuni bumi harus kembali ke peraduan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh nan penat menghadapi kehidupan semu seharian ini. Sementara itu, dapat kita lihat Hyukjae yang duduk terpekur di hadapan televisinya yang menyala tanpa ia tonton sedari tadi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pulang Donghae _yah, bogoshipposeo_…" gumaman rendah itu sarat akan kerinduan serta rasa sepi itu itu terlontar dari bibir tipis Hyukjae. Mata Hyukjae kini beralih ke jam yang menggantung kaku di hadapannya. "Sebentar lagi… hari ini akan terlewati… terlewati begitu saja…" tetesan air mata itu kian menguat dan semakin deras, serpihan luka yang ditahannya hari ini membuncah begitu saja lewat air matanya. Tangisan pilu yang ia usahakan tak bersuara itu terdengar semakin menyakitkan setiap detiknya. Sangat menyakitkan…

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Dia, Lee Donghae, dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, jas di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah paper bag, memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan berharap masih mendapati malaikat manisnya terjaga.

Namun… yang ia dapati hanyalah tubuh malaikatnya tertidur begitu saja di ruang tamu. Meringkuk kedinginan di atas sofa serta sesekali terdengar seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangis. Hatinya semakin menciut kala menyadari dirinya lah yang telah membuat malaikatnya sedemikian rupa.

Dan kini ia beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamar mereka, ia meletakkan tubuh namjanya di atas perbaringan mereka dengan perlahan. Disekanya air mata yang sesekali masih saja mengalir dari mata bening yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta.

"_Saengil chukae hamnida nae cheonsa_…" setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae perlahan mengecupi kening Hyukjae, turun perlahan menuju bibir tipis namjanya. Mengecup penuh cinta bibir yang selama ini selalu melantunkannya _lullaby_ cinta, kecupan lembut yang entah kenapa malah membangunkan Hyukjae.

"Unggh… Hae?" dengan perlahan Hyukjae mengusap matanya, mengembalikan fokus matanya.

"Tidurlah… kau masih mengantuk." Dan Donghae dengan penuh cintanya kembali mengusap lembut pipi Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae menggeleng kencang dan beranjak untuk memeluk leher Donghae.

"_Anni_… kalau aku tidur lagi… kau mungkin saja akan pergi kembali. Sekalipun ini mimpi… setidaknya biarkan aku memelukmu." Gumaman frustasi Hyukjae itu tentunya makin membuat Donghae bersedih dan merasa bersalah.

"Hei… mimpi apa? Aku di sini, dan akan selalu ada untukmu. Jangan seperti ini Hyukkie…" Donghae hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung Hyukjae sebelum ia merebahkan tubuh Hyukjae dan mengurung tubuh namjanya itu dalam kungkungannya. "Hari ini masih belum berakhir Hyukkie… _Saengil chukkae hamnida_." Ujar Donghae sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Kecupan-kecupan lembut itu kini menjadi sebuah pagutan hangat yang saling bertaut. Keduanya saling melumat bibir di hadapannya seakan tak ada kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi.

Semenit… dua menit… dan menjelang menit ketiga keduanya melepaskan pagutan itu. nafas keduanya makin tak beraturan. Mata keduanya menjadi sangat sayu, saling memandang dan kemudian seakan mengatakan seberapa besarnya rasa cinta keduanya melalui tatapan itu.

"_Saranghae Lee Hyukjae_…" kata itu tenggelam dalam sebuah kecupan hangat, kata itu tenggelam dalam sebuah tautan perasaan yang begitu dalam.

"_Saranghae Lee Hyukjae_…" bibir yang tadinya bersarang di bibir lainnya, kini bergerak menuju perpotongan leher dan bahu Hyukjae, melumat halus tempat yang dikecupinya, meninggalkan sebuah tanda… tanda kepemilikkannya.

"_Saranghae Lee Hyukjae_…" dan bibir itu semakin turun melumat bagian menonjol di dada namjanya itu, dan entah sejak kapan… tubuh Hyukjae sudah tak berbalut sehelai benangpun.

"_Na_… _do_… _saranghae_…" Hyukjae semakin tersenggal saat menikmati kecupan hangat Donghae di atas dadanya. Bukan hanya lumatan nikmat saja, tangan Donghae yang tak pernah puas menjamahi tubuh Hyukjaepun kini sudah turun ke bawah, ke arah kesejatian Hyukjae. Menggenggamnya sebelum secara perlahan menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, memberikan _impuls_ kenikmatan yang makin membuat tubuh Hyukjae mengelinjang nikmat.

"_Anni _Hyukkie." Potong Donghae saat tangan Hyukjae kini turut menyentuh kesejatiannya. "Malam ini, nikmati saja semuanya. Terima saja semuanya, dan jangan melakukan apapun. Kau hanya cukup mendesahkan namaku saja Hyukkie." Dan ucapan itu berakhir dengan sebuah lumatan kembali. Lumatan itupun terputus saat Donghae akan melepaskan semua pakaian yang berada di tubuhnya.

Hyukjae, seberapapun seringnya ia melihat tubuh belahan jiwanya itu, tetap saja mukanya merona dan akan terus merona serta mengagumi tubuh Donghae yang hanya bisa dilihat dan dinikmati olehnya.

"Menyukai tubuh ini Hyukkie? Atau kau lebih menyukai ini?" tangan nakal Donghae itu saat ini malah sibuk menggenggam dan merangsang kesejatiannya sendiri. "Unghh, sabar Hyukkie, sebentar lagi bagian tubuhku yang paling kau sukai ini akan memanja lubang hangatmu." _Dirty talk_ yang mulai dilancarkan oleh Donghae itu tak pelak membuat Hyukjae menelan _saliva_nya sendiri, seberapapun seringnya mereka melakukan ini, Lee Hyukjae tetap saja seperti seorang perawan yang akan melewati malam pertamanya.

"Ungh… Donghae _yah_… ahh…" dan desahan itu kembali meluncur saat Donghae mem_blowjob_ kesejatiannya. Donghae melumat milik Hyukjae seakan-akan milik Hyukjae akan habis jika ia tak melakukannya dengan cepat. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Hyukjae makin mengerang dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Hae… ukhh… ahhh… cepat…" kata-kata yang terputus-putus itu tak membuat Donghae bingung karenanya. Ia mengerti dan semakin mempercepat kulumannya itu.

"Ahhh, ssshh…" erang Hyukjae saat kesejatiannya itu memuntahkan cairan cintanya yang langsung saja diteguk Donghae. Setelah meneguk habis itu semua, seakan tak mau menunggu Hyukjae untuk beristirahat, Donghae melanjutkan _ekspedisi_nya ke lubang hangat Hyukjae. Daging tak bertulangnya itu melesak masuk ke dalam lubang hangat Hyukjae sementara tangannya kini bergerak ke atas.

Tiga jari kanannya kini sedang dihisap Hyukjae, sementara jari-jemari nya yang lain kini menjamah apapun yang disinggahinya. Memilin, meremas dan meremat itu semua penuh dengan nafsu dan cinta.

"Kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu _'kan_?" tatapan mata itu kembali bertemu, sementara jarinya yang sudah dilumuri_ saliva_ Hyukjae itu perlahan-lahan mulai masuk dan mengawalai malam panas mereka.

"Ukkh, tidak ta… aaha… tahu…" meskipun kata-katanya menjadi tak jelas karena desahannya yang diakibatkan oleh kenikmatan yang berasal dari bawah tubuhnya, Hyukjae tetap saja mencoba bermain-main dengan Donghae.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu?" Donghae sedikit memulas seringaiannya saat Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu… sebesar apa rasa cintaku yang akan berbanding lurus dengan teriakan dan desahanmu malam ini."

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Donghae kini telah merasuki Hyukjae. Dan kesejatiannya kini telah tertanam penuh dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"AAAKHHHH! Ukkh, Hae… aaasshh…" pekikan itu berganti dengan erangan dan desahan dengan begitu cepatnya. Donghae yang tak memberi kesempatan pada Hyukjae untuk berinteraksi dengannya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae, kini telah mengaduk-aduk lubang hangat Hyukjae dengan cepat.

"Haee… _neomu palla_… ukkh… Hae… aaaah…" erangan protes itupun kini tenggelam di dalam mulut Donghae. Sementara di bawah sana, pinggul Donghae bergerak cepat mengantarkan kenimatan untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

"Assshh… Hae…" erangan itu bukannya makin mereda, malah makin menggema dengan kerasnya. Sedangkan mata Hyukjae kini hanya bisa terpejam nikmat, sementara di belakang sana Donghae kembali menhajar lubangnya tanpa ampun.

Dan guyuran air yang berasal dari shower di atas merekapun tak mereka hiraukan. Guyuran air itu turut meramaikan bunyi yang dibuat oleh keduanya.

"Aaahh… urrmmm… Haeeee… sssssh…" desahan Hyukjae kembali menguar, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mencengkram apapun untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Hentakan pinggul keduanya begitu cepat dan melemahkan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie…" panggil Donghae sesaat sebelum mereka berdua sampai pada kenikmatan tertinggi.

Tubuh lelah mereka kini tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai marmer dingin dan lembab itu. Deru nafas yang tersenggal-senggal masih mengalun dari keduanya. Sementara di bawah sana…

"Hyukkie, _dasi hanbon_…" pinta Donghae sebelum mendudukan tubuhnya yang secara otomatis membuat Hyukjae kini terduduk di atas pangkuan Donghae.

"Akhhh… Hae… _himdeuro_… aaah… ukkkh… aaashhhh…" seberapapun banyaknya Hyukjae mengeluh lelah, keluhan itu selalu saja tenggelam dalam sebuah kenikmatan yang diciptakan Donghae. Kenikmatan yang selalu ia sukai.

.

.

.

"Hae… _bogoshippo_…" Hyukjae merapatkan tubuh lelahnya ke dalam dekapan hangat Donghae setelah mereka selesai melakukan kegiatan mereka tadi.

"_Nado bogoshippo_ Hyukkie." Balas Donghae sebelum mengecup lembut puncak kepala Hyukjae. "Dan maaf melupakan hari spesialmu, kalau tidak dimarahi Sungmin _hyung_ tadi… aku akan sangat menyesali kebodohanku ini." Dan Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya itu mengelus punggung Hyukjae di bawah selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh polos keduanya.

"_Gwaenchanna_… maafkan aku sudah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan begini…" sesal Hyukjae saat ia mengingat tingkahnya hari ini yang hanya bisa merajuk.

"Aku mengerti…" kecupan hangat itu Donghae berikan di kening Hyukjae.

"Hae… pekerjaanmu?" tanya Hyukjae saat mengingat salah satu alasan mereka bertengkar pagi tadi.

"Oh ayolah, kau melupakan siapa suamimu ini _hum_? Setelah dimarahi Sungmin _hyung_ tadi pagi, aku langsung menyelesaikan seluruh urusan di sana. Aku hebat _'kan_?" cengiran bangga Donghae layangkan saat Hyukjae mendongak dan menatap padanya.

"Bangga sekali suamiku ini…" gerutu Hyukjae kemudian kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang Donghae.

"Kekeke… hei… apa yang kau dapat dari anak-anak tadi _hm_? Aku dengar dari Sungmin _hyung_, mereka mempersiapkan sesuatu untukmu…" tanya Donghae lagi setelah keheningan sesaat melanda mereka.

"Sebelum berangkat sekolah, anak-anak memberiku kartu selamat ulang tahun. Kau harus membacanya, mereka anak-anak yang pintar." Senyuman bahagia Hyukjae ulas saat mengingat tulisan yang diberikan anak-anaknya. "Dan mereka ternyata juga menyiapkan kejutan lainnya. Mereka bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung_. Mereka juga memberikanku bunga mawar putih, Kyuhyun bilang mereka menggunakan uang mereka sendiri untuk membelinya, Hae. Ah, Sandeullie juga memberikan sekotak _strawberry_ segar…" Hyukjae menghentikan ceritanya saat melihat Donghae tertawa kecil. "_Wae_?"

"_Anniya_, mukamu itu memang penuh ekspresi _nde_? Kekeke, tentu saja mereka anak-anak yang pintar, mereka _'kan_ anak-anakku." Bangga Donghae yang mendapat sebuah cubitan hangat dari Hyukjae.

"Mereka juga anak-anakku. _Paboya_." Gerutu Hyukjae kesal mendengar ucapan Donghae tadi.

"Hahaha, kau ini… hei… aku juga membeli bunga tadi, _primrose_. Kau tahu makna bunga itu?" Hyukjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak mengerti. "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, itu maknanya. Menggambarkan bagaimana pentingnya dirimu di kehidupanku."

Cengiran bahagia terulas begitu saja di bibir Hyukjae kala mendengar ucapan Donghae, memang… mereka berdua takkan bisa hidup jika tak bersama. Biarpun terkadang pertengkaran kecil menghiasi kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, mereka akan menyelesaikan itu semua tanpa adanya kata perpisahan.

Perlahan, dua pasang mata itu mulai tertutup dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi mereka kalau saja…

"_UMMA_!" teriakan gaduh berasal dari pintu kamar mereka berdua, anak-anak mereka mengetuk pintu mereka dengan brutal. Membuat keduanya terkaget dan terburu-buru memakai pakaian mereka sebelum Donghae yang hanya menggunakkan celana pendeknya itu membuka pintu dan membiarkan anak-anak mereka masuk.

"_APPA_!" teriak keduanya dan memeluk tubuh kekar Donghae.

"_Eoh_, Jongsukkie… Minho _yah_, ada apa?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"_Appa, umma_ gak apa-apa _'kan_?" tanya Minho sembari melihat _eomma_ mereka yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya, menatap bingung pada anak mereka itu.

"_Hm_? _Umma _baik-baik saja, kemari sayang." Pinta Hyukjae yang kini bisa melihat ekspresi takut di mata anak-anaknya. Minho segera berlari ke pelukan Hyukjae, sementara Jongsuk hanya menyamankan badannya di pelukan Donghae.

Donghae dengan Jongsuk di dekapannya itu menghampiri Hyukjae dan Minho setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"_Appa_, tadi Minho bangunin Jongsukkie. Kata Minho ada suara aneh… dan Jongsukkie juga dengar suara aneh itu. Kami takut _appa_, kami pikir _umma_ dijahatin orang jahat. Terus suaranya hilang… Minho bilang… kalau _umma_…" cerita Jongsukpun berakhir dengan tangisan ketakutan yang diikuti oleh Minho.

"_Aigoo_, jagoan _appa _ini. _Umma_ baik-baik saja, _jja uljima_." Malam itu, Hyukjae dan Donghae menenangkan kedua jagoan mereka itu. Mereka berfikir jika _eomma _mereka telah tiada. Pemikiran polos yang mengundang senyum geli dari Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Setelah kedua anak mereka tenang dan tertidur dengan lelapnya di tengah-tengah mereka, pasangan itupun turut masuk ke dalam alam mimpi mereka. Tertidur dengan tangan salaing bertaut di atas tubuh anak-anak mereka. Tertidur dengan senyuman bahagia yang tak kunjung lepas dan tertidur dengan disinari cahaya bulan malam itu, cahaya yang menyusup masuk dari jendela mereka. Cahaya bulan yang mengintip dibalik tirai pekatnya malam. Menyaksikan bagaimana hangatnya keluarga kecil itu. keluarga yang sangat bahagia itu.

Cahaya bulan itu mengiringi mereka menuju alam mimpi terdalam hingga mentari pagi menyapa mereka keesokkan harinya.

.

.

.

KKEUT! END! FINISH!

.

.

.

Muehehehehe, tadinya sih ini mau dipublish bertepatan dengan ultahnya Hyukjae. Aaah, nae sarang Hyukjae~

Biarpun telat, tapi mesti publish~

Sempet sedih juga, selain telat mublish ini, kemarin tuh ff special Hyukjae b'day sedikit banget. Banget banget.

Terusannya, udah lama juga gak nulis NC, jadi harap maklum kalau gak sesuai selera.

HaeHyuk family~ tentunya ada anak official mereka, Choi Minho. Dan entah kenapa, setelah liat Running Man episode 138, My berfikir kalau Lee Jongsuk itu senyumnya mirip Hyukjae. Belum lagi, dia tipikal namja yang enak dipeluk kayak Hyukjae. Lee Jongsuk? Nuguya? Hemmmm, ada yang tahu drama Secret Garden? Ituloh, musisi berambut merah yang dikejar-kejar Oscar biar jadi produsernya. Tapi dasarnya dia gak mau terikat, dia nolak habis-habisan. Sampe bilang kalo dia gay. Lol~

Ahhh, ada KyuMinDeul juga… Adeul adeul adeul~ My suka juga sama keluarga satu ini, #lirikffReally muehehehe, nde yeorobun, just enjoy it.

Annyeonghigaseyo~

.

.

.


End file.
